


BEST OF Season 1

by carlie1197



Series: Main Roleplay [3]
Category: MAIN RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlie1197/pseuds/carlie1197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Best Of Season 1, or:<br/>In Which Everybody Shits On SonicFox</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEST OF Season 1

 

 

** SEASON 1, EPISODE 3 **

**Fenomina:** Bed...Need....Bed....  
**Castiel:** -Stands there awkwardly-  
**Joly:** -gets off floor- Careful. You'll fall flat on your face.  
**Fenomina:** *Crawls upstairs* Fenomina is done. Please don't burn my place down in my sleep.

* * *

 **SonicFox:** -is still at the bottom- -not snoring for once-  
**Fenomina:** *Kicks* Get up.... I need coffee.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 4**

**Joly:** He said he couldn't do anything to harm your health. Your... orbs... are safe.

* * *

 **SonicFox:** I’ve already been experienced with flesh before

* * *

 **Courfeyrac:** -head perks up- What is it, Triton? What's back there?  
**Ari:** Something wrong?  
**Triton:** The tiniest dick I've ever seen in my life!

* * *

 **Joly:** You have a visitor.  
**SonicFox:** -mutes IPhone-  
**Nikolai:** Oh yes, BLAST the music, sing the songs! It's only gonna get worse!  
**Nikolai:** Welcome to The Mage is Right, and today, you'll be receiving a prized collar! *Red collar appears*

* * *

 **Courfeyrac:** -peers around Joly- Is that the furry? Why's he wearing a collar?  
**Courfeyrac:** -smirks- Is it a BDSM thing?

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 5**

**Fenomina:** *Hair is braided. Joly helped* I don't think there's enough cotton candy in the world to satisfy me. *Bites* **  
SonicFox:** -has a big blue cotton candy cup- [big grin] **  
Joly:** *picks a fluff off of cotton candy cone*  
Courfeyrac: -mouth full of cotton candy- Can we get more?

* * *

 **Courfeyrac:** -moves forward and throws one arm around Joly, the other around Fenomina- I can convince them to give us a boat for three in the tunnel of *loooovee*.

* * *

 **Fenomina:** *laughs* Alas, t'was not meant to be!  
**Courfeyrac:** -offended look leaves and he grins and shrugs- Ah, I can't complain.  
**Courfeyrac:** -enters first boat with Joly and sees Mina and Ari behind them in the other boat- -calls out loud enough for ride attendant to hear- BUT I AM NOT YOUR WHORE.

* * *

 **Courfeyrac:** -pauses- I'M SO CONFUSED BY THAT STATEMENT. ARE YOU INSINUATING I KEEP A SUPPLY OF DEAD HOOKERS?  
**Joly:** -yanks Courfeyrac to his seat- Alright, enough.  
**Courfeyrac:** -laughs and calls out- BECAUSE YOU'D BE COR-  
**Joly:** -hand covers Courf's mouth-  
**Courfeyrac:** MMMPH MMMPHHHHH MM.  
**Joly:** I'm sorry, I can't understand yo- DON'T LICK MY HAND.

* * *

 **Courfeyrac:** Joly, that was quite remarkable. How you managed to keep your hands to yourself the entire time. It's never happened before.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 6**

**Sam Winchester:** -Stops at red light- Shut, up.  
**Ari:** Oh sure, silence the voices of the people, tyrant.  
**Fenomina:** *Turns around* Will you stop acting like a little bitch?

* * *

 **Dean Winchester:** -looks at Sam- So what d'you think?  
**Dean Winchester:** Crushed heart - Maybe it is the dead wife.  
**Joly:** It does sound like a nice metaphor.  
**Sam Winchester:** Hmm, yeah, seems like it.  
**Dean Winchester:** So we find her grave, burn her bones?  
**Sam Winchester:** -Nods-  
**Joly** : -looks up from inspecting McCullough- Burn her bones?!

* * *

 **SonicFox:** -pops head out- I'm not a fox!  
**SonicFox:** I am a guy in a furry suit.  
**SonicFox** : Furry fetish.

* * *

 **Sandra McCullough:** -FENOMINA uses WHITE WAND ENERGY- -It is INEFFECTIVE-

* * *

 

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 7**

**Joly:** PHONE (COURF): "A company employee generates a series of five-digit product codes in accordance with the following rules: 1. The codes use the digits 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and no others." **  
Joly:** TYPES OUT: I AM NOT HELPING YOU CHEAT.  
**Joly** : PHONE (COURF): NO WAIT PLEASE I'M NOT TAKING AN EXAM JUST ASKING A VERY HYPOTHETICAL QUESTION

* * *

 

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 8**

**Ari:** Shut up SF before i decide to kick you in your furry little balls

* * *

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 10**

**Courfeyrac:** What can I do for you? **  
Nikolai:** *Sits down at table* Come here. I've gotta talk to you. **  
Courfeyrac:** -sits down warily- I don't like the way this sounds... **  
Nikolai:** I'm not gonna sit here and beat around the bush with you. What's going on between you and Joly?  
**Courfeyrac:** -pauses- I... **  
Courfeyrac:** -shrugs- He told me. What was going on. **  
Nikolai:** I heard. **  
Courfeyrac:** -sighs- It's just... it's weird. **  
Courfeyrac:** -runs hands through hair- Demons, and shape shifters, and fucking anthropomorphic foxes... **  
Nikolai:** I know.... But why aren't you talking to him anymore? **  
Nikolai:** He's like, the only one you won't speak to. **  
Courfeyrac:** Well, to be honest, I didn't really want to speak with any of you.I was just... a bit more mad with him. For not telling me. I mean, we've been friends for a while now. **  
Courfeyrac:** ...I should probably go talk to him, though, shouldn't I? **  
Nikolai:** I'd say so. **  
Nikolai:** You can't just clam up like this anymore though. We're into some shit and it's only going to get worse. **  
Courfeyrac:** -nods at Nikolai-  
Courfeyrac: -stands up and tosses rag into a bin- Alright, well... I'll see you tomorrow. I should get going.

* * *

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 11 (just the entirety of it goes here but here’s the BEST OF the best of)**

**SonicFox:** -hands man ticket entering- Im so high right now...

* * *

 **Joly:** -waltzing with Mina but watching SF- He's not actually high, is he?

* * *

 

 **SonicFox:** -passes out-  
**Ari:** I've got him  
**Joly:** We could always leave him.  
**Joly** : He needs to learn from his mistakes.

* * *

 **Courfeyrac:** -sees the moon above him- HEY. HEY GUYS. -tries to stand so he's blocking the moon- IS THE MOON LIGHT MAKING A BEAUTIFUL HALO AROUND ME HEAD? -quietly- I bet it is.

* * *

 **Security** : I could arrest you for public disturbance.  
**Courfeyrac:** -stands up- I'M NOT DISTURBNING THE PUBLIC.  
**Courfeyrac:** I'M SERENADING THEM.

* * *

 **Courfeyrac:** -yells drunkenly- JOLLLLYYYY NOOOO DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO GUYS LIKE ME IN JAIL

* * *

 **Triton:** Heyy!  
**Triton:** How'd you get in here?  
**Courfeyrac:** I was serenading the people of New York City on top of a statue.  
**Courfeyrac:** I guess he doesn't like Elton John.  
**Courfeyrac:** Why are you here? **  
Triton:** Umm, well....Funny story, you see....  
**Courfeyrac:** -slides down wall-  
**Triton:** I was in the mall right, and I had my ipod in my shirt pocket. So I see this hot guy, right? And he looks over at me, so I start doing a little air guitar...  
**Courfeyrac:** -nods-  
**Triton:** He thought I was caressing my nipples at him and he called security.  
**Courfeyrac:** -cackles drunkenly-  
**Courfeyrac:** -slides to the floor-  
**Triton:** Yeaaah.  
**Triton:** *Looks around* Well, it looks like there's only one bed in here... *Grins* You wouldn't mind, would you?  
**Courfeyrac:** I'll share the bed if you share the harmonica.  
**Ari:** I mind, you wanna remind me why you're in here?  
**Courfeyrac:** -looks at Ari- DID YOU JUST POOF IN HERE?  
**Courfeyrac:** woah  
**Ari:** Yes now go to sleep  
**Triton:** Harmonica's all yours, by the way. *Tosses to Courfeyrac.  
**Courfeyrac** : -catches harmonica- -plays sad jail song-

* * *

 **Ari:** I can't really help you out I'm here for courf  
**Courfeyrac:** -snores-  
**Triton:** Well, you won't be taking him anywhere.  
**Ari:** If you wanna strategize I suggest talking to a real lawyer  
**Triton:** *Narrows eyes* You mad?  
**Ari:** Of course I'm fucking mad you call me and you’re in jail for sexual misconduct  
**Triton:** Hey! I didn't touch the dude! I never got the chance!  
**Ari:** And the reason no one has paid your bail, I'm not paying and I haven't said a word about you being in jail  
**Courfeyrac:** -isn't fully asleep yet so he giggles-  
**Triton:** I never ASKED you to post bail! I'm perfectly fine where I am!  
**Ari:** Fine but know you will never get out -disappears-  
**Courfeyrac:** -yawns sleepily-  
**Triton** : *Mutters* Yeah right. I'll be out in the morning.....  
**Triton:** Hey! *Waves to guard*  
**Security** : -walks over-  
**Security** : What d'you want?  
**Triton:** *Grabs tie, pulls closer* See, now I've got work in the morning and an apartment to keep, so....*Bites lip* I was wondering if we could work something out......You know, I'd love to see your nightstick.....  
**Security** : Um, well...  
**Triton:** *Takes keys from Officer's back pocket, unlocks door* Do you keep handcuffs with you?  
**Security** : -backs up as Triton walks towards him- -attempts to glare- Yes, and I will use them if you don't get back in the cell. You can't be let out yet.  
**Triton:** Who said I'd be getting out? *Pulls Officer by tie*  
**Security** : I... I... what?  
**Triton:** Shhh. Just come in and pull out your.....*Giggles* //nightstck.//

* * *

 **Triton:** *Looks at Courfeyrac* I'm sorry we kept you up, but I couldn't spend a week in there.  
**Courfeyrac:** -wearing sunglasses in the middle of the store-  
**Courfeyrac** : -quietly- No, no, it's fine. You have your fun. I just, you know, don't want to be that close in proximity to it again.  
**Joly:** -hears Triton and walks over to Courf.- -hands Courfeyrac a bottle of aspirin- You should take the morning off.  
**Courfeyrac:** -head sinks into hands-  
**Joly:** -puts hand on Courf's head, watching the scene in front of him-  
**Triton:** *Rolls eyes* Mmmhmmm.  
**Ari:** It was better then you sexually harassing one of the guards that poor poor man  
**Customer** : -walks up to counter-  
**Customer** : Can I get a frappuccino?  
**Courfeyrac:** -head is still in hands-  
**Joly:** -looks at Courf and back at customer-  
**Joly:** Uh, could you please repeat that?  
**Customer** : -looks up from Iphone and gives him a look- A frappuccino.  
**Joly:** -pauses- ...Isn't that only marketed by Starbucks?  
**Customer** : Jesus, then just give me the special.  
**Joly:** -looks at board-  
**Joly:** A cappuccino. Right. -turns to coffee machine- -stares at it-  
**SonicFox:** -Joly hits a button, it spazzes out and stops working-  
**Joly:** -winces-  
**Joly:** -just pours a bunch of ingredients in the machine-  
**Customer** : -is watching Joly doubtfully-  
**SonicFox:** -to Joly- I wouldn’t do that Joly  
**Triton:** *To Ari* Yeah, just about when you showed up and chewed off his ear about not doing his job!  
**Fenomina:** Joly.....Do you know what you're doing?  
**Joly:** -Puts concoction in a cup and hands it to customer- -shamefully- Don't worry about the payment.  
**Courfeyrac:** -smells coffee-  
**Customer** : -takes coffee with disgust and dumps it in the trashcan next to her on the way out-  
**Courfeyrac:** Oh shit.  
**Joly:** -looks at Courf and at the last split second kicks the trash can under him-  
**Courfeyrac:** -throws up-  
**Courfeyrac:** Oh, shit, why am I even here?  
**Joly:** -hands Courf a cup of water- You should probably be sleeping this off...

* * *

 **Christopher:** -walks into café-  
**Christopher:** -sees Triton-  
**Christopher:** -mutters- Ohh, shit.  
**Ari:** What the hell are you doing here?  
**Christopher:** Um...  
**Christopher:** -is the security officer from last night-  
**Christopher:** This is...  
**Christopher:** Awkward.  
**Ari:** Yea no shit Sherlock  
**Triton:** Couldn't get enough last night, could you Chrisie?  
**Christopher:** -blushes- I, I didn't even know you worked here.  
**Christopher:** -motions towards door- You know, I should - I should probably just leave.  
**Ari:** Oh it's Chrisie I should have known the little one night stand would show up  
**Triton:** You don't have to. Why don't you sit down.  
**SonicFox:** -holding head-  
**Christopher:** -looks between Ari and Triton-  
**Ari:** Yea sit down relax  
**Christopher:** -sits warily at table in the corner-  
**Fenomina:** *Watches, amused*  
**Ari:** And while you're waiting my boyfriend can fuck you again -glares at triton-  
**Triton:** *returns glare* Well at least I'm not trying to make moves on Mina behind your back!

* * *

 **Ari:** Hey I think I had a bit more finess then "You wanna fuck me so I can leave early"  
**Joly:** -nods- Ah.  
**Triton:** Well IT WORKED.  
**Triton:** And I'm under the impression that he liked it.  
**Christopher:** -is just looking at table-  
**SonicFox:** -kinda facepalms-  
**Ari:** yeah well I'm under the impression that we're through  
**Ari:** -evaporates-  
**Triton:** Fine by me.  
**Christopher:** -so awkward at this moment-  
**Triton:** *Looks at Christopher* Sorry dude.  
**Christopher:** -shrugs- -is sort of shocked- Um... shouldn't I be saying that though?  
**Triton:** Nah, the relationship ran it's course. His head game was awful and he was a dick to my friends.  
**Christopher:** Oh, alright, so, umm....  
**Joly:** -pipes up- Would you like me to make you a coffee?  
**Christopher:** -looks at Joly- Uh, no thank you.  
**Christopher:** -stands up- You know, I should probably be leaving. Work. I'm... late.  
**Triton:** Hey! Before you go..  
**Christopher:** -pauses at doorway-  
**Triton:** Um.....I'd like to meet you again somewhere...Like, not in jail or anything, but like....I dunno..  
**Christopher:** -flustered- Oh, well. I... I'll stop by again.  
**Triton:** Alright then! *grins*  
**Christopher:** -nods at group- -leaves-

* * *

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 13**

**Courfeyrac:** -nods and looks out window to the Starbucks across the street- Wonderful business idea. Highly attractive men serving coffee in rollerskates. We've gotta get this done before they take the idea  
**Triton:** Y-You think I'm highly attractive?  
**Courfeyrac:** -looks around- We're all highly attractive, are you kidding me? -flips hair dramatically-

* * *

 **Triton:** You know, I've been thinking about busting out the ol' maid's outfit...  
**Fenomina:** I'd pay double to see you two in those.  
**Kara Summers:** I'd pay triple for copies of pictures.  
**Courfeyrac:** -pauses- Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh. I'm not entirely sure about that, but I like how you think.  
**Courfeyrac:** Maybe we should just stick with the roller skates.  
**Joly:** I don't know, Courf, it'd be pretty good marketing.

* * *

 **Christopher:** -sitting at a desk reading a book of poems by John Keats, occaisionlly checking out books to people-  
**Courfeyrac:** -looks around-  
**Triton:** Oh my god.  
**Kara Summers:** Hey, Chrissy!  
**Kara Summers:** Got some guys for you to meet!  
**Courfeyrac:** -looks at Triton- What is it?  
**Christopher:** -sees Kara- -shushes her and waves her over without looking at who she's with-  
**Kara Summers:** -Looks to Triton and Courf- C'mon, he's over at the desk.  
**Courfeyrac:** -follows-  
**Christopher:** -puts bookmark in a page of the book and sets it aside-  
**Triton:** *Walks over*  
**Christopher:** -looks up as Kara approaches- What can I hel- -sees Triton- -looks at Triton and Courfeyrac- Oh, hello, again.  
**Kara Summers:** These guys are looking for someone who can do up their sign at a cafe.... Wait, you know Triton and Courf too?  
**Triton:** Yeaaaah...  
**Courfeyrac:** Well, I don't know him and well as Triton knows him, but-- -small smirk-  
**Christopher:** -blushes and looks at desk for a minute before looking back up- A - A sign? You were saying something about a sign? -to Kara-

* * *

 

 **Ari:** Ah well i am a gentleman  
**Nikolai:** Debatable.

* * *

 

 **SonicFox** : -to Dulcina- how do YOU know my shedding schedule?!

* * *

 **Dulcina:** -stops walking- Where'd he go?  
**Ari:** -reappears next to dulcina-  
**Ari:** Right here  
**Ari:** Miss me?  
**Dulcina:** -crosses arms, irritated- If we're doing this, we're doing it as a group. No disappearing.  
**Dulcina:** -walks-  
**SonicFox:** May I pick up the pace for all of us?  
**Dean Winchester:** -to Ari- Dude, she just brushed you aside.  
**Fenomina:** She wouldn't be the first.

* * *

 **Dulcina:** -fake grin- Well, *hello*, Ari! Welcome back!

* * *

 

 **Garth Fitzgerald** : Uno momento! I've got what you need -Reaches into his back pocket, to seemingly pull out the Colt, but instead he pulls out his sock puppet, Mr Fizzles and starts talking in his voice while pointing it at Dean- Mr Fizzles thinks you're being a big fat -Deep voice- Liaaa  
**Dean Winchester:** -stares at Garth like "what the fuck"-  
**Dean Winchester:** No. No. -louder- Not again.  
**Garth Fitzgerald** : -Points Mr Fizzles at Sam too- Mr fizzles wants to know the truth  
**Joly:** Oh my god...  
**SonicFox:** The hell is that? -looks closely- Is that a sock puppet?  
**Garth Fitzgerald:** -Mr fizzles 'looks' at SF- Mr Fizzles senses a deeeeeep sadness  
**SonicFox:** No dont say that to me  >:C  
**SonicFox:** -growls at sock puppet-  
**Garth Fitzgerald:** Mr Fizzles is here for you!

* * *

 **Triton:** I know some guys who look like Kili and Fili.  
**Courfeyrac:** Holy shit, what?  
**Courfeyrac:** Wait, seriously?  
**Triton:** Yah. Slept with both of them. At the same time.  
**Triton:** Kinda kept in touch after that.  
**Christopher:** -raises eyebrow at sketch pad-  
**Courfeyrac:** OH MY GOD.  
**Triton:** *Looks at Chris* Seems to be a recurring theme.

* * *

 **Kara:** Hmm.... -Something catches her eye, she goes and picks it up- Hey Chris, c'mere.  
**Courfeyrac:** -raises eyebrows- I can see. Woah.  
**Christopher:** -walks over- Hm?  
**Triton:** *Picks up crown, dusts it off* Yeah, this will work.  
**Kara:** -Holds up a prisoner Princess Leia costume, with the shackles included- You should totally try this on!

* * *

 

 

 

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 14**

**Dulcina:** -gets in driver’s seat of hot-wired car- Let's see if I remember how to do this...  
**Ari:** I don’t wanna be in the car with Dulcina

* * *

 **Ari:** -sips beer- congrats everyone you survived through hell  
**Joly:** -looks at Ari- I'm actually really surprised. I went into that thinking I wouldn't.  
**Dulcina:** -stands up and leans against car by Joly and Ari- Well why'd you do it?  
**Fenomina:** I've been pretty good. Despite having to go to hell, life's been pretty cool for me.  
**Joly:** -shrugs- I wanted to help.  
**Dulcina:** -smiles- That's always a good reason.


End file.
